Les nouveaux maraudeurs II
by Minto et Coolcat
Summary: Nos nouveaux maraudeurs sont de retour pour un nouvelle année. Au programme : prof incompétant, serpent géant en vadrouille, papeterie maudite... avec une Wendy toujours aussi... Wendy...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde**

**Nous voilà de retour, pour une nouvelle année^^**

**Cette année qui marquera un tournant pour l'histoire si je puis dire, car en effet elle donnera lieu à une seconde prophétie ! Si, si juré ! **

**Bon en attendant je vous souhaite bonne lecture !^^**

Chapitre 1 : Eté au Manoir Noïrin

Wendy émergeait doucement des bras de Morphée, alors que les rayons du soleil se faufilaient entre les lourds rideaux de velours tirés sur les fenêtres. Elle se releva et constata qu'elle avait envoyé les draps de satins au sol durant la nuit. Elle se leva finalement, ouvrit les rideaux et la fenêtre la plus proche, ferma les yeux un instant et s'appuya sur la fenêtre. L'air frais du matin lui fit du bien. Elle rouvrit les yeux et un sourire s'étira sur son visage.

Devant elle s'étendait un magnifique parc, qui entourait le manoir. Et autour de ce même parc, une vaste forêt se dressait. Wendy adorait ce panorama. Cela pouvait sembler idiot mais cela lui rappelait un peu Poudlard.

La fillette désormais âgé de 12 ans, avait passé le mois de juillet, chez sa tante dans le monde moldu. Puis la cousine de celle-ci (et donc de sa mère), Athalée, l'avait invité au manoir pour le dernier mois de vacances. Wendy devait bien avouer que c'était la présence de cette dernière qui l'avait convaincu de venir. Sans Athalée, elle se serait retrouvée seule avec le père de cette dernière, Colm. Il détestait cordialement Wendy malgré que sa fille l'invite de plus en plus souvent. Athalée tentait de rattraper le temps perdu entre elles et Wendy en était heureuse, car elle ne connaissait pas ce coté de la famille. En effet la fillette n'avait jamais passé plus de quelques jours au manoir quand elle venait avec sa mère. Depuis la mort de Lily (sa meilleure amie) et de James et l'emprisonnement de son époux, Artémis, la mère de Wendy, s'était peu à peu éloignée du monde magique et donc de sa famille. Seul le harcèlement d'Athalée l'avait convaincue de venir quelques jours chaque été.

Seulement depuis la mort de sa mère à ses huit ans, Wendy n'été plus venue. Elle avait jugé qu'elle devait se tenir à l'écart du monde sorcier le temps de son deuil. Athalée avait donc attendu qu'elle rentre à Poudlard.

_Crack !_

Wendy sursauta et ce tourna brusquement. Devant elle se trouvait, Becky l'un des elfes du manoir.

-Miss, vous devez vous préparer pour le petit déjeuner, dit la créature.

-Merci Becky, je descends dans un moment.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparu.

Wendy se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle en sortit dix minutes plus tard, un drap de bain noué autour de la poitrine, se dirigea vers l'armoire et sortit un bermuda kaki, une tunique beige et une paire de ballerines. Elle tressa ensuite ses cheveux en une longue natte et sorti.

La fillette parcouru le labyrinthe de couloirs et descendit les grands escaliers pour arriver à la salle à manger. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et grimaça. Colm était présent. Il « présidait » l'immense table qui pouvait accueillir jusqu'à cinquante invité. Athalée était à sa droite. Elle se para néanmoins de son plus beau sourire et entra.

Athalée leva les yeux de son journal et lui offrit un sourire radieux en retour. La jeune femme avait comme Artémis et Wendy de long cheveux bouclés semblables à une crinière, cependant les siens était noirs jais. Ses yeux par contre étaient identique à ceux de sa défunte cousine, bleu océan. Elle était belle, élégante et avait le maintient aristocratique de toute les grande familles sorcières. Seul les quelques rides naissantes au coin de ses yeux laissait deviner son âge. Colm, lui, ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette.

-Bonjour mon oncle, bonjour ma tante !

Cela pouvait semblait bizarre, mais « Bonjour mon grand-oncle, Bonjours ma grande cousine ! » l'était davantage. Athalée lui avait donc dit qu'elle pouvait les appelés ainsi pour plus de facilité. De toute façon ils étaient les derniers Noïrin, Wendy étant la descendante la plus direct.

-Bonjours Wendy, répondit Athalée. As-tu bien dormi ? S'enquit-elle alors que la fillette prenait place en face d'elle.

-Merveilleusement. Et vous ? demanda Wendy.

-Moi également.

Wendy lui sourit et commença à déjeuner. Athalée retourna à son journal et Colm se leva, ayant terminée de déjeuner. Il parti sans un mot. Wendy ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait l'habitude. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Becky qui apparu un plateau en mains.

-Votre courrier, Miss.

-Merci Becky.

La fillette prit l'enveloppe sur le plateau et poussa presque un hoquet. C'était Harry. Lui qui l'avait laissé sans nouvelles durant tout l'été. Elle s'était fait un sang d'encre. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre.

_Cher Wendy_

_Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelle plus tôt, mais il m'est arrivé des choses très bizarres dont je te parlerai à Poudlard._

_Je suis actuellement chez Ron, et nous comptons aller chercher nos fournitures demain. Peut-être pourrais-tu nous retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Hermione sera également présente._

_En espérant que tu passe de bonnes vacances._

_Harry._

Wendy replia sa lettre en souriant. Harry allait bien.

-De bonnes nouvelles ? demanda Athalée.

-Harry a enfin répondu, répondit Wendy. Elle avait confié ses inquiétudes à cette dernière.

-Bien, comment va-t-il ?

-Bien, il me propose de le rejoindre sur le chemin de Traverse demain. Il est avec les Weasley et Hermione sera là aussi.

-Parfait, je t'accompagnerais et j'en profiterai pour faire quelques achats.

Plus tard dans la journée Wendy répondit à Harry. Elle confia sa lettre à Becky qui l'envoya.

Il était environ trois heures de l'après midi quand Wendy leva le nez de son bouquin. Elle poussa un soupir, referma l'ouvrage qu'elle venait de finir et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil. Bien sur elle avait fini ses devoirs d'été depuis longtemps, mais son rang l'obligeait à étudier chaque jour. Oh, certainement pas autant qu'Hermione le ferait, mais Wendy consacrée quelques heures tout les après midi à lire de vieux ouvrage que lui conseillait Athalée.

La majorité d'entre eux parlaient de sa famille et de ce qu'elle avait accomplit durant des siècles jusqu'à aujourd'hui, d'autres de faits historiques importants. Malgré le côté très barbant, Wendy savait qu'ils s'agissaient là « d'armes » destinées à l'empêcher de se faire manipuler plus tard… par les politiciens entre autre…

Elle s'étira, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le soleil était encore haut, son regard balaya le domaine et tomba sur les écuries, elle sourit et couru à sa chambre.

Elle en sortit vêtue d'un pantalon d'équitation noir, assorti à des bottes, ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc, sa natte relevée en un chignon bas.

Une fois arrivé aux écuries elle se dirigea vers le double pônet qu'Athalée avait mis à sa disposition.

-Bonjours Ambre !

La jument couleur caramel tourna la tête vers elle et hennis :

-Oui, ma belle, on va faire une balade.

Une fois la jument sellée, Wendy monta et s'élança au gallot dans la forêt du domaine Noïrin qu'elle parcouru jusqu'au soir. De retour dans sa chambre elle s'allongea sur son lit le sourire aux lèvres en se souvenant qu'elle voyait ses amis le lendemain et s'endormie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Voilà j'ai terminé, déclara Athalée en sortant d'un des magasins de potion du Chemin de Traverse. Et toi ma puce ?

Wendy sourit, Athalée l'appelé toujours ainsi lorsqu'elle n'était que toute les deux.

-Je n'ai plus que mes livres à acheter ! J'espère qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione seront là parce que j'ai eu beau chercher je ne l'ai pas vu !

-C'est vrai, mais le Chemin de Traverse est toujours tellement fréquenté….

Au moment où elles entraient chez Fleury et Bott, Wendy aperçut au loin Harry, Hermione et probablement les Weasley. Elle remarqua que l'un deux -surement le père de Ron- discutait ou plutôt se disputait avec un homme aux long cheveux blonds. Il lui tournait le dos, mais en jetant un coup d'œil vers la gauche, elle aperçut Drago Malefoy et n'eut donc plus aucun problème pour identifier cette personne.

-Lucius Malefoy, dit-elle dans un chuchotement.

Athalée qui s'était arrêté près d'elle, le regarda les sourcils froncés :

-Tu es sûr ?

-Sûr, son fils est de notre année, répondit Wendy en désignant Drago.

Athalée reporta son attention sur Malefoy senior :

-Voilà donc le fameux Lucius…

Wendy lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Elles s'avancèrent alors pour rejoindre le groupe et bientôt entendirent la conversation/dispute :

-Nous n'avons pas la même conception de se que doit être un sorcier Malefoy, disait Mr Weasley.

-C'est certain répliqua le blond d'une voix froide. Fréquenter des moldus…et moi qui pensait que votre famille ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas…

Mr Weasley semblait sur le point de se jeter sur Malefoy senior, quand Hermione s'exclama :

-Wendy !

Tous se figèrent et ce tournèrent vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes. Le silence s'installa. Wendy s'avança alors vers Arthur Weasley sans un regard pour Lucius et lui tendit la main en souriant :

-Vous devez être le père de Ron.

L'homme hocha la tête et lui serra la main.

-Je suis Wendy Noïrin Black, enchantée.

-Moi de même Miss.

-Permettez- moi de vous présenter ma Grande-cousine, Athalée.

Cette dernière s'avança en souriant et serra la main des Weasley. Puis elle se tourna vers le Lucius et son sourire se transforma en rictus:

-Lucius Malefoy, ma cousine m'a parlé de vous….

Le blond la fixa, méfiant.

-…en mal, ajouta Athalée cessant de sourire cette fois.

-Votre cousine ? dit-il avec dédain.

-Ma mère, dit Wendy en se tournant vers lui.

Le blond planta son regard dans celui de la fillette et tressaillit. Il connaissait se regard, celui son épouse et de son fils…

-Artémis Noïrin...l'épouse de Sirius Black, ajouta Wendy.

Les yeux de Lucius Malefoy étincelèrent, puis un rictus forma sur ses lèvres :

-Oui, ça me revient….Wendy Black… Drago m'a aussi parlé de vous…la fille du criminel Sirius Black.

-Monsieur, intervint Athalée, vous vous égarez.

-Ce n'est rien Athalée, répliqua Wendy en se tournant vers elle et lui souriant.

Elle reporta son attention sur Lucius :

-Après tout, Mr Malefoy s'y connait en crimes….

Les yeux de Lucius étincelèrent de colère cette fois, il se tourna vers son fils :

-Viens Drago, nous partons.

Et il sortit. Les Weasley commencèrent à s'approcher des arrivantes. Alors que Drago passait près de Wendy et lui siffler rageur :

-On se verra à Poudlard, Black !

Et tandis qu'il s'éloigner, lui seul entendit la réponse de Wendy :

-J'ai hâte d'y être petit dragon…

La fillette entendit la porte de la boutique se refermer, puis reporta son attention sur le groupe juste à temps pour recevoir Hermione qui s'était jetée dans ses bras. Wendy sourit et lui rendit son étreinte. Puis elle s'écarta et vit Ron et Harry qui les regardaient en souriant. Elle serra un Ron écarlate dans ses bras puis ce tourna vers Harry et l'étreignit à son tour :

-Ca fait du bien de te voir…grand frère.

-Moi aussi, petite sœur…

Wendy fit ensuite la connaissance de Mr et Mrs Weasley et de Ginny qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ainsi que des parents d'Hermione. Le groupe rejoignit ensuite le Chaudron Baveur, où ils discutèrent jusqu'en fin d'après midi. Puis les Grangers déclarèrent qu'ils devaient partirent et bientôt tous se séparèrent, les plus jeunes se donnant rendez-vous quelques jours plus tard dans le Poudlard Express.

**Et voilà, moi je dis ça commence bien, lol, et vous ?**

**Reviews !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Arrivée fracassante

**Salut tout le monde! **

**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très Bonne Année, qui j'espère se verra réaliser vos projets et vos rêves…**

**Ensuite je tiens à m'excuser pour le manque de publication dans chacune de mes histoires, j'ai cette année un emploi du temps assez chargé et je dois aussi avouer que lors de mes temps libres je n'avais pas toujours d'inspiration. Et aussi le fait que mon pc a rendu l'âme en cours d'écriture et que j'ai du tout recommencé…**

**Enfin voilà, assez de bavardages, bonne lecture.^^**

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée fracassante.

_Précédemment dans les Nouveau Maraudeurs II : Après avoir passé une partie de l'été au Manoir Noïrin, Wendy retrouve Harry, Ron et Hermione au Chemin de Traverse. Elle y rencontre les Weasley et les Granger. Après avoir passé la journée ensemble le quatuor se donne rendez-vous à la gare le jour de la rentrée._

-Mais où sont-ils par Merlin ! s'exclama Hermione en rentrant dans le compartiment où se trouvaient Wendy et Ginny.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle ? demanda anxieusement Wendy.

-Non, répondit Hermione. Personne ne les a vus.

-Mais, c'est pas possible…grommela Wendy. Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître…

En effet, au moment de les retrouver sur le quai 9 ¾ , Harry et Ron s'étaient volatilisés !

-Je vais prévenir Percy, dit soudain Hermione.

Voyant que Wendy allait protester, elle ajouta :

-Il est préfet ! Comme si cela semblait suffire à ses yeux.

Et elle sortit.

Wendy poussa un soupir et se laissa retomber sur la banquette. Ses mains se portèrent sur le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou. Le médaillon des Noïrin. Cet été, Athalée s'était étonné qu'elle ne le porte pas. A vrai dire, depuis la mort de sa mère Wendy ne l'avait plus touché. Elle savait que si sa mère l'avait gardé autour du cou, au lieu de le lui mettre cette nuit là, le médaillon l'aurait sans doute mieux protégé. Le médaillon agissait comme un sortilège de bouclier très puissant pour son porteur. Mais avant son départ pour Poudlard, Athalée avait insisté pour qu'elle le porte en toutes circonstances. Wendy avait donc décidé de passer outre ses propres sentiments et ne le quittait plus. Ce fut Ginny qui la sortit de ses pensées :

-C'est quand même bizarre, déclara t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre. Ils étaient juste derrière nous, termina t-elle en regardant Wendy.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules et toutes deux reportèrent leurs regards sur la fenêtre du train juste à temps pour voir passer… une voiture volante !

Les deux fillettes s'écartèrent de la vitre en poussant un cri de surprise, puis ce dévisagèrent ahuries.

-Euh, dit Wendy. Rassure-moi t'as vu la même chose que moi?

-Si tu me demande si j'ai vu passer une voiture volante -qui soit dit en passant ressemble étrangement à celle de mon père- la réponse est oui!

-J'voulais être sûre…

Les deux fillettes se regardèrent à nouveau bizarrement.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione les trouva en revenant dans le compartiment. La brunette fronça les sourcils, en les fixant alternativement et lâcha :

-Vous verriez vos têtes ! On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard.

-Fantôme n'est pas le terme approprié…déclara Wendy visiblement perdue, avant de raconter leur "vision" à Hermione.

Quand le train arriva à Poudlard et que les jeunes filles écoutèrent les conversations, elles apprirent que Ginny et Wendy n'étaient pas les seules à avoir eut des visions quelque peu troublante. Ce disant qu'elle saurait sûrement le fin mot de l'histoire plus tard elles gagnèrent le château, l'une en barque, les autres en diligence.

Une fois la diligence arrivée, Wendy et Hermione descendirent et avancèrent vers l'entrée du château, jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle afin de vérifier si les garçons n'avaient pas réapparus.

Finalement, elles s'installèrent à leur table le visage empli d'une inquiétude visible. Wendy allait prendre la parole lorsque Seamus qui s'était assis près d'elle lui demanda :

-Dites, vous êtes au courant pour Harry et Ron?

Les fillettes se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement; et Hermione souffla :

-Non, on les cherche depuis des heures, tu sais quelque chose?

-Bah, dit le garçon. En rentrant dans la Grande Salle, j'ai entendue McGo et Flitwick qui parlaient entre eux,…et ça paraît dingue mais ils disaient que selon leurs infos Ron et Harry se baladeraient en voiture volante!

-Une voiture…volante…? Répéta Wendy en échangeant un regard avec Hermione.

Après la répartition, qui vit Ginny être envoyée -surprise- à Gryffondor, et un copieux repas durant lequel Hermione jura d'étriper, d'écarteler, de dépecer, de…- enfin vous avez compris- les garçons pour avoir commencé à se faire remarquer avant même le début de l'année scolaire. Pendant ce temps là, Wendy tentait de calmer ses envies meurtrières, tout en se retenant de mentionner qu'elle trouvait le coup de la voiture volante absolument génial, et en se promettant de les incendier pour ne pas l'avoir prise avec eux!

C'est dans cette même humeur qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Seulement une fois le portrait passé et avant même que Wendy ne puisse réagir, elle vit Hermione se diriger d'un pas rapide vers Harry et Ron qui était dans le canapé et qui visiblement les attendaient :

-VOUS! Hurla t-elle en se planta devant eux. Les deux garçons semblèrent se rétrécirent sous son regard meurtrier.

-Mione…commença Ron.

-LA FERME! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ÊTRE AUSSI INCONSCIENTS? EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ LA MOINDRE IDEE DE LA GRAVITE DE VOS ACTES? NON BIEN SUR! ET CA VOUS EST EGAL QU'ON SE SOIT INQUIETE POUR VOUS AUSSI…

Devant cette avalanche de reproches, Ron et Harry décidèrent qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire et attendre. Le reste des élèves avaient préférés s'éclipser et Wendy s'était assise dans un fauteuil non loin d'eux et attendait patiemment en s'inspectant les ongles qu'Hermione finisse sa tirade.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Hermione fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et Harry choisi ce moment pour prendre la parole.

-Est-ce qu'on peut espérer pouvoir s'expliquer maintenant?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, mais ne dit rien.

-Pour commencer, nous aurions préféré prendre le train comme tout le monde, seulement la barrière à refuser de nous laisser passer. Ron a ensuite supposé que ses parents ne pourrait plus revenir non plus.

Ce dernier hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Ensuite…et bien oui, on a eut l'idée stupide de la voiture, mais Mione je t'en pris, on a déjà reçu les remontrances de Rogue et MacGo, alors s'il te plait…

Cela sembla calmer cette dernière.

-Très bien, mais ne refaite jamais un truc pareil! On s'est fait un sang d'encre nous! Je suis même certaine que Ginny paniquait plus en pensant à ce qu'il avait pu vous arriver plutôt que de passer sous le Choixpeau.

Les garçons acquiescèrent. Hermione monta en déclarant qu'elle se devait défaire ses bagages et accessoirement finir de se calmer. Les autres la saluèrent donc.

-Bien! Fit Wendy en se levant. A mon tour!

Les garçons échangèrent un regard inquiet, Wendy aussi?

-Je serais plus brève! Dit-elle. Et je ne crierais pas! Crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

Elle se planta devant eux, mit les poings sur ses hanches et plissa les yeux pour faire bonne mesure :

-Comment avez-vous put faire un truc pareil!, elle s'interrompit, perdit son allure sévère, leur sortit son meilleure regard de chien battu : Sans moi? Finit-elle en feignant de pleurnicher.

Les garçons se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

**Bon! Bon! je sais! C'est court pour un chapitre qui a mit aussi longtemps à venir… mais j'ai droit à des reviews quand même? Oui? Non? Même pas un tout petit peu?**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Vous-avez dit Lockhart?

**Salut tout le monde! Je sais ça fait une gigantesque éternité (c'est long hein? : p) que j'ai rien posté sur cette fic….**

**Mais voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3 : Vous-avez dit Lockhart?

Le lendemain, quand nos quatre Gryffondors descendirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, Hermione semblait s'être légèrement calmée. Cependant la joie des deux garçons fut de courte durée lorsque Ron reçu une beuglante de sa mère au sujet de leur escapade.

En voyant leurs mines décomposées Hermione les pris finalement en pitié et leur pardonna, essayant d'engager la conversation après l'incident, histoire de leur changer les idées.

-C'est étrange, commença t-elle. Je ne me souviens pas que Dumbledore nous ait présenté le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal?

En disant cela elle c'était tournée vers Wendy, qui, depuis la beuglante, marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe inexistante. En effet, elle n'était pas du matin et la beuglante avait été pour elle une attaque violente pour son cerveau encore endormi.

-Nan…il ne l'a pas fait, répondit-elle tout de même à son amie en fronçant les sourcils. C'est vrai que c'était bizarre.

Ils s'interrogèrent sur le sujet jusqu'à ce que le professeur MacGonagall distribue les emplois du temps. Ils les consultèrent rapidement et Ron lâcha :

- C'est une plaisanterie!

-Quoi? Demandèrent Harry et Wendy.

-Le prof de DFCFM (défense contre les forces du mal).

A ce moment Harry lâcha un gémissement désespéré et Hermione un petit cri surexcité :

- Professeur Lockhart, j'y crois pas!

- Lockhart? Dit Wendy en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas le guignol de l'autre jour, à la librairie?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Ron pouffa et répondit que oui.

-Eh ben, on est mal barré…conclut-elle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Après avoir passé la matinée en Botanique à étudier les mandragores, un évanouissement de Neville, dix points gagnés par Hermione et un déjeuner copieux, les quatre sorciers se dirigèrent vers le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Si les garçons et Wendy étaient septique, Hermione, elle, était toujours aussi surexcitée. En fait, elle les assassinait de paroles et d'anecdotes sur Lockhart.

-Vous vous rendez compte? J'ai lu tous ces livres et c'est dingue ce qu'il…

-Hermione! S'exclama Wendy alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle où les Serpentards attendaient déjà. Je t'en supplie, tais-toi! J'ai la tête qui va exploser!

Cette dernière, lui lança un regard outré, puis pressa le pas pour entrée dans la salle dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir, tandis que Harry et Ron remerciaient Wendy du regard. Eux aussi en avaient assez!

Ils rentrèrent finalement dans la salle. Wendy prit place à côté d'Hermione et les garçons à la table juste derrière. Une fois la totalité des élèves entrés et installés, ils attendirent l'arrivée du professeur Lockhart. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à sortir de son bureau situé au fond de la classe, sommet d'un escalier de pierre. Aussitôt le silence se fit. L'homme leur adressa un grand sourire :

-Bonjours à tous, je suis Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de défense contre les forces du Mal, et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de _Sorcière-Hebdo_, mais ne parlons pas de cela. Croyez-moi, lorsque j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du spectre de la mort, ce n'était pas par un simple sourire.

Wendy pouffa et se tournant vers les garçons, déclara :

-J'ai un doute pour ce dernier point, un sourire comme ça ferait fuir n'importe qui…(les garçons ricanèrent) quoique…ajouta-t-elle en observant les filles de la classe.

Celles-ci semblaient subjuguées par l'homme en face d'elles et en jetant un regard à Hermione, Wendy se rendit compte que cette dernière n'y échappait malheureusement pas. D'ailleurs quand elle un ultime soupir, la jeune Black décida d'intervenir :

-Hermione? Dit-elle d'une voix légèrement fausset, en posant sa tête dans sa main, le visage tourné vers sa camarade.

-Oui? Répondit celle -ci rêveuse.

-Je crois que tu as perdu quelque chose…continua Wendy sur le même ton.

-Quoi? Demanda Hermione.

-Ta dignité! Lâcha Wendy sur un ton dur cette fois.

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, pour rencontrer le regard mi-exaspéré, mi-fâché de sa compagne de table.

Mais avant d'avoir put dire un mot, la voix de Lockhart leur parvint à nouveau :

-Je vois que vous avez tout acheté la collection complète de mes livres. C'est très bien. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer ce premier cours par un petit questionnaire. Rien de bien méchant je vous rassure, simplement pour vérifier si vous avez bien lu ce que j'ai écrit et voir ce que vous en avez retenu.

Il distribua les questionnaires et leurs indiqua qu'il avait trente minutes. Malheureusement, les élèves découvrirent que le questionnaire ne portait pas sur les "aventures" de Lockhart mais bien sur le professeur lui-même. Et quand une demi-heure plus tard ledit professeur ramassa les copies, il fut déçu du manque de connaissances à son sujet bien qu'il félicita Hermione qui bien sûr avait répondu correctement à toutes les questions. Cela eut tout de même le mérite de rapporter dix points à Gryffondor.

-Bien! Et maintenant au travail!

Il se pencha et posa une cage recouverte d'un morceau de tissu sur son bureau et reprit :

- Il est de mon devoir de vous armer contre les créatures les plus répugnantes qui soient connues dans le monde des sorciers! Vous aurez peu être les plus belles peurs de votre vie dans cette classe. Mais sachez que rien ne peut vous arriver tant que je suis là. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de garder votre calme.

Les élèves se préparèrent au pire, mais lorsque que le tissu fut enlevé, ils découvrirent de petites créatures bleues. Des lutins de Cornouailles. Seamus ne put se retenir et éclata de rire, tandis que Wendy se retourner vers Harry et Ron en lâchant :

- Hum, absolument terrifiant!

Ce qui lui valut deux éclats de rire et un regard noir d'Hermione.

- Ils ne sont pas très dangereux, fit remarquer Seamus.

- Vraiment? N'en soyez pas si sûr!

Devant l'air septique de ses élèves il poursuivit :

- Bien! Voyons donc comment vous allez vous en sortir!

Et il ouvrit la cage.

Ce fut comme si une tornade bleue avait était lâchée dans la pièce. Les lutins filèrent tels des fusées aux quatre coins de la salle. Deux d'entre eux attrapèrent Neville par les oreilles et l'accrochèrent au lustre, d'autres fracassèrent les fenêtres, d'autres encore entreprirent de saccager la salle. A part Neville, l'a totalité des élèves avaient disparu sous les tables.

- Allons, allons, attrapez-les! Vite, voyons, attrapez-les ce ne sont que des lutins! Hurla Lockhart.

- Ah ouais? hurla Wendy pour ce faire entendre de ses amis, elle pointa du doigt Lockhart. Bah pourquoi il s'en charge pas alors!

Comme si, il l'avait entendu, il retroussa ses manches, brandit sa baguette magique et cria :

- _Muntinlutin Malinpesti!_

Mais rien ne se passa.

- Voilà pourquoi! Hurla Ron en réponse à Wendy.

Soudain, l'un des lutins arracha sa baguette à Lockhart et la jeta par la fenêtre. Le professeur étouffa une exclamation et l'instant suivant plongea sous son bureau pour éviter Neville qui tombait du lustre.

Lorsque la cloche sonna ce fut la ruée hors de la salle. Quand Lockhart sortie de sa cachette il aperçut Harry, Ron, Hermione et Wendy qui s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte et dit :

- Je vous demanderai simplement de remettre en cage ceux qui restent. Et il quitta la salle pour son bureau privée en haut d'un petit escalier.

- Non mais, c'est qui ce clown?! S'écria Wendy. C'est un grand malade! Lâcher ses bestioles comme ça! Et encore heureux que ce n'était que des lutins!

- Il a simplement voulu nous faire faire des travaux pratiques, déclara Hermione en "rangeant" les derniers lutins grâce à un sort.

Les autres la dévisagèrent.

- Des travaux pratiques, s'exclama Harry. Hermione il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait!

- Tu dis des bêtises, répliqua cette dernière alors qu'ils quittaient la salle. Tu as lu ses livres? Tu as bien vu tous les prodiges qu'il a accomplis?

- Ouais, ça c'est ce qu'il prétend! Marmonna Ron.

**Voilà!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
